marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Marvel One-Shot Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * agents Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Coffee shop * Items: * Novel "Binary" by Carol | Synopsis1 = Two teenagers, Rich and Gavin are at the library and find a book written by Carol Danvers, about the time she was Binary. Rich asks Gavin to read the book and to broadcast it with his powers. Gavin begins with a story about when Binary found a powerful and huge entity, member of a race named the Keepers. The Keeper tells her its race had witnessed the Creation and talks about a side effect of Creation: The Swarm or Anti-Creation, which could eat away all life from the universe. It explains the Keepers saw it as their duty to protect the universe from de Swarm, but the Keepers' number dwindled over the time. The Swarm escaped and the existence of the universe hung in the balance. Meanwhile, Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel aka Binary and Simon Williams aka Wonder Man are at a restaurant, when suddenly, the Keeper Gavin is reading about, appears over the city. Carol and Simon goes to see what they can do about the Keeper and Carol realizes it's reciting her novel. Suddenly Wonder Man falls unconscious. Ms. Marvel looks around her and sees that everybody seems to be in some kind of trance. Realizing the voice is coming from the library, she decides to go there, but instead of being inside the library, she's suddenly in the vacuum of space. Seeing a planet on verge of being consumed by the Swarm, and hearing Gavin's voice, she realizes that it's the teenager who has done this unwittingly. He tells her his powers have never done that before and he doesn't know what to do to stop that, because he can't see the book and he can't use his powers without reading a story. Ms. Marvel helps him focus to try and use his powers without the book to cast the Swarm and everything he created away, making her becoming Binary again for a short time. When reality reshapes itself, Ms. Marvel tries to understand where Gavin's powers come from. He tells her he's not a mutant. Before he has time to explain further though, A.I.M.'s agents suddenly appear and try to take him, but using his powers, Gavin makes them disappear and appear again in jail. He then explains to Ms. Marvel that he probably was the only survivor of an experiment of A.I.M., where they tried to reproduce the Scarlet Witch's power. Ms. Marvel realizes his powers are dangerous and seems to want to help him control it. But thanking her for helping him using his powers without a medium, he makes her disappear and appear in front of Wonder Man in the restaurant they were at, before all this happened. Distraught, she then asks herself if she did a good or a bad deed, not knowing how Gavin will use his powers and knowing what happened to the Scarlet Witch. Wonder Man tries to console her. | Solicit = Once upon a time, Carol Danvers was a novelist. This morning, at the New York Public Library, a child with the ability to turn anything he imagines into reality has begun to read Carol’s sci-fi epic “Binary,” based loosely on her own life amongst the stars. Within minutes, the library is overrun with visions from Carol’s book and soon all of New York City is threatened! Brian Reed (Ms. Marvel, New Avengers: Illuminati) and Giuseppe Camuncoli (Captain Atom: Armageddon) team up for this one-shot special guest-starring Simon “Wonder Man” Williams and re-introducing one of Ms. Marvel’s oldest threats! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}